The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member, an image forming apparatus, and a process cartridge.
In recent years, image forming apparatuses have gotten both smaller and faster. In order to be compatible with a high-speed process, electrophotographic photosensitive members are desired to have higher sensitivity. Unfortunately, in a situation in which an electrophotographic photosensitive member is repeatedly used and exposed to oxidizing gas (for example, ozone or NOx), sensitivity of the electrophotographic photosensitive member (more specifically, charge potential of a photosensitive layer thereof) tends to decrease.
For example, a known electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer containing a specified diphenoquinone compound as an electron transport material.